


Baby Brothers

by NotSoClean (MrWilliamJamesBooma)



Category: Baby Daddy (TV)
Genre: ABDL, Diapers, Dirty Diapers, Father/Son Incest, Forced ABDL, Incest, M/M, Magic, Mind Control, Pacifiers, Rape/Non-con Elements, Scat, Slaves, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 02:26:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3674037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrWilliamJamesBooma/pseuds/NotSoClean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben and Danny find themselves forced to be adult baby's and slaves to Tucker and their own father. Dark story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Brothers

Ben suck away on his pacifier, like the good baby he was forced to be. It wasnt a normal pacifier. On the outside it looked like a baby's pacifier, but the part that went into his mouth was three times the size of a normal pacifier, and was shapped like a human cock. Truth be told Ben would never have believed there was a company that made such pacifiers as the one he sucked on right now, he figured it must have been special ordered online by their former friend/roommate, who was now their master/step-father.

Ben and Danny sat infront of the big window, backs up against the wall, as their diaper-cladded asses rested on the floor. Ben could smell that Danny had already filled his own diaper with squishy shit. Ben's own diaper was soaked in his own urine, and he knew at any time it would be filled with shit just like his brother's. Neither of them could control their bowels anymore, nor their piss, either came out as it pleased.

Daddy Tucker came in from what just a week ago was Ben's own room. He placed two baby bottles in the microwave and heated them up. Ben still didnt understand how all of this had happened. He knew now that magic was real, at least that's the only thing that he could come up with since his dads refused to explain anything. It had came out of nowhere, his actual father had showed up while the three of them were on the playing Halo (and Danny like always was winning), and then moments later Tucker and their dad were making out and Ben and Danny found themselves mere puppets to their new masters' will.

Their dads' (Tucker it turned out had married their father a few days before) quickly took control of the two brothers' lifes, and that night Ben found himself giving his first blowjob to Daddy Tucker while Danny gave one to their real dad. They then found themselfs like they are now, adult babies unable to fight against the magical changes placed upon them and forcing them to behave as their daddies/masters wanted.

Daddy Tucker patted Danny on the head and claimed he was a good boy for filling his diaper. Then Daddy Tucker fed the first bottle to Danny, telling him he needed to eat to become a good, big boy. Next Daddy Tucker made Ben start drinking out of his bottle. Ben tried to fight in his mind, he didnt want to drink from a baby bottle, but he was so hungry and thirsty. Besides, he knew what was inside that bottle, Daddy Tucker was feeding them baby formula mixed with Daddy Tucker's piss and diarrhea.

Ben found himself drinking the disgusting mixture until every last drop was gone, and then Daddy Tucker was patting him on the head. "Now shit Benny-boy" Tucker said. "So we can have a diaper changing"

Ben felt as his ass began to push out its squishy, warm contents on its own. It filled his diaper, packing in the whole back side until he finally had his ass empty and all his watery shit was in his diaper.

True to Daddy Tucker's word, it was next changing time. Daddy Tucker made each of them lie on the floor as he took their shit and piss filled diapers off of them. Instaed of giving them new ones though, he took Ben's dirty diaper and placed it on Danny, while Danny's ended up on Ben. It was a good thing that the diapers were flexable and oversized or Ben's would have never fit Danny's huge body, and as the way it was it barely fit now.

Ben was now sitting against the wall again, wearing his own brother's oversized diaper, his own brother's shit caked agaisnt his skin, some of it traveling up his between his ass cheeks. He wanted to scream, to fight, to clock Daddy Tucker in the face for doing this to them.

Daddy Tucker must have seen the fire to kill in Ben's eyes, because his former friend smirked before saying "Dont worry Benny-Boy, this is just childs play to what we could do to you. Things can get so much worse, and they probably will."

Daddy Tucker went to the couch and turned on the tv, ignoring his two adult babies. Ben glared at his big brother. Danny's expression made it appear that he was an actual toddler trapped in an adult's body. Sure Danny was never the brightest bulb, but now it appeared as if all his intelligence had been wiped clean from him, like his mind had checked out and he was now just a vessel puppet for their daddies to humiliate and abuse. Ben was actually jealous of Danny for this, what he wouldnt give himself to check out of this nightmare reality. But he couldnt, his conscious mind was trapped, enslaved to witness and experience all the torments that their two masters had in store for them.

Hours passed as Ben sat in his brother's filthy diaper and sucked the strange pacifier which was now his. He could feel Daddy Tucker's shit and piss in his stomach and it made his skin crawl. 

The appartment door opened and their father was home from work. He gave Daddy Tucker a kiss on the cheek before putting down his briefcase and asking his two sons if they missed him. Of course neither of them could answer due to the pacifiers in their mouth, but they also currently had the vocal skills of an infant also.

Their father removed Danny's pacifier first and unzipping himself he used Danny's mouth to releave himself of his full bladder. Then he came over to Ben and pulled his pacifier out and shoved his half hardened cock in Ben's mouth.

Ben's immediate thought was to bite down on his father's invading cock, bite down so hard that either he bit it off or at least drew blood and searing pain, however he could not. This magical force that was controlling him, had allowed him to become this, it made him open his mouth wider as his father thrusted in and out, fucking his son's mouth with the very cock that had been used to give his son life. It wasnt as bad as the first time though, he was rather getting use to his father asulting his mouth in such a way, just yesterday he had come home and used Ben's mouth as the urinal and fucked Danny's mouth. And he could be thankful that neither of their daddies violated their asses, at least not yet.

Ben's father shot his warm seed down Ben's throat and then used Ben's cheeks to wipe himself off with. He grabbed a beer from the fridge and joined his husband Daddy Tucker on the couch.

Ben's eyes began to droop as he slowly fell asleep. Sleep was his own time for escape and so he welcomed it gladdly, knowing when he awoke again he would have to return to this horrid life he was trapped in.

**Author's Note:**

> While for me this work is finished at the moment, I may adventualy add more chapters which will be small vignettes of sceniros the brothers face as slaves.


End file.
